


Probie

by Hundan



Series: One-Shots Season 3 [7]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Season 3, Stand Alone, danni's headcannon, like it or leave it, this is what she comes up with
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:07:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24515881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hundan/pseuds/Hundan
Summary: Alternative head cannon for Probie 03x10. One Shot.
Relationships: Ziva David/Anthony DiNozzo
Series: One-Shots Season 3 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730302
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Probie

** Probie **

They’d finally wrapped up the case. Thank god. It was a hard one and McGee had taken it rough. Tony had tried his best to keep the probie’s spirits up, with spirits. However, he wasn’t sure how well that had gone. Sure, spirits cured his ales but it didn’t seem to help poor Timmy. Tony could have helped in other ways but he honestly didn’t know how. He’d only ever drowned his sorrows in one way and his brain knew no other way. _Sorry Tim._

He taken a quick break from paperwork to get himself a snack, because he was absolutely starving. He wasn’t going to be out of here anytime soon and if he wasn’t careful, he’d fade away.

Of course, the machine was being difficult today. _Again._ It was always difficult with giving him his sweet treats. Maybe it was trying to tell him something. Not that he would care. Much like alcohol to his pain, food was a comfort. Man, he really needed to work on healthier ways to take care of himself. But he was a grown man and would do as he wished. And right now, that was getting that sweet little chocolate treat in his belly. He grumbled at the machine and gave it a little shake out of frustration.

He heard a laugh from behind him. Ziva.

He turned slowly, grumpy that she was taking a great pleasure at his frustration with the vending machine. He scowled at her and _another_ laugh slipped from her.

“This is not funny” he snapped at her, that beaming smile of hers needed to be wiped of her lip. How was it that she can frustrate him and drag him into her allure all at the same time?

“On the contrary, it is hilarious” she purred, leaning against the doorframe of the break room. All hip popped out and lips pursed at him. God, she knew exactly how to wind him up and with an empty stomach she was doing more harm than good. Because he was cranky as he hadn’t been fed in a few hours.

He mumbled under his breath something about her being annoying and turned back to the machine to try and rescue his treat. He heard her footsteps and he hoped to god she hadn’t heard his mumbling comment.

“You are very … what is the term which is a mix of hungry and angry?” she stated, coming to stand next to him and now leaning provocatively against the vending machine. She pressed her forefinger to her lip in thought. Why did she have to flirt with him when he was grumpy? It was almost like she was doing it on purpose because she knew it was getting a rise out of him.

“Hangry” he grumbled at her. He stood then to meet her gaze. She was batting those eyes at him and yes, she was being very frustrating. She nodded at him, like the lightbulb had gone off in her head. That’s exactly the word she had been looking for.

“Yes, you are being very hangry” she said. Saying it again just to irk him he’s sure of it. The coy smile on her lips told him she was definitely just fucking with him because she found it _hilarious_.

“And you are being very annoying” he threw back. Because she wasn’t wrong, he was hangry. But at the look on her face and her wide eyes at his comment, he might die before he’s able to eat. Because his grumpy little temper tantrum had blurted out words that were about to get him killed.

Her hand was swift and sharp as it slapped the back of his head and they stared each other down for a few moments. Her physical violence had left him speechless and maybe woke him the fuck up from his little grumpy mood. He was about to say something to her when she whacked the machine next to her once and the candy bar dropped to the receiver tray.

She was smirking at him then. He watched as she bent over to retrieve his treat and he half wondered if she was going to saunter off with it just to piss him off more. Because she was annoying and all, apparently. He couldn’t help it when his eyes wandered to her delicious ass as she bent over like that. Just maybe he was hungry for something else altogether.

Then he remembered earlier in the week when she’d slapped him and he’d informed her next time she did such a thing; he’d slap her back.

Without thinking about his actions, he leant over and slapped her right on the ass. As soon as he did, he gulped. He was definitely a dead man now. _He’d just slapped Ziva’s ass_. He tried to stand tall, waiting for the retaliation. He would be a big man and take the heat that was about to come. She stood almost immediately.

She was stepping into his space, her mouth hanging open in shock. She had not expected that. Her eyes were boring into his, fire heating inside her. She was gripping his little candy bar tight and she tapped it against his chest, firmly.

“Touch my ass again DiNozzo and you better be prepared for what follows” she whispered. Deadly. She had leant right into him and her breath was hot against his lips. He didn’t take his eyes off her when he brought his hand up to grip around hers that was holding _his_ candy bar. He wasn’t about to let her take off with it. He’d payed for it after all.

“And what would follow?” he questioned, leaning into her a little more. He felt her hand grip tighter onto the candy bar after this. Now it was his turn to frustrate her because suddenly he wasn’t grumpy anymore, he was anything but that. He was intrigued.

He saw the moment on her face when she went from holding her ground and being firm with him, to flicking back to that flirty mood. Because she’d caught on to what he was doing right now. He was trying to get under her skin. And he was close, because she wanted to shiver at the idea of him slapping her ass in a less professional manner between the sheets of her bed.

“You would not survive the encounter, that I am sure” she all but purred at him. Making his mind go exactly to where hers had. Not that it wasn’t already there. Tony had to hold his breath at that one because she was clearly excited at the proposition of him slapping her ass during sex, despite her aggressive verbal response.

He went to say something in reply but he couldn’t form a word. Her smirk at him told him she’d caught him out, she’d got him this time. _As always_. She chuckled at him and pushed away from him, letting him have the candy.

Did she just wink at him? He was sure of it. He was also absolutely sure that she purposefully swung her hips with a little more effort as she walked out of the break room. She knew where his eyes would be. Was he that predictable?

He ripped open the candy bar and shoved half of it in his mouth. Had she come in here literally just to fuck with him? Yeah, he thinks damn well that’s what she’d done. He was suddenly thirsty. For a very stiff drink of something alcoholic. Because that’s how he dealt with his problems after all. And having dirty sex thoughts about his partner was definitely a problem.


End file.
